iSaved Your Life
by lovethispain
Summary: my version of a Seddie scene. Like it. love it. don't. Oneshot. Read and review if you so wish.


_Okay so again apologizing ahead of time for OOCness this popped in my head and the chance that we will get much seddie is probably not good. Anyways… read, review. ~_

_My iSaved Your Life Scene. - Seddie_

…………

_He didn't feel any different. So why was everyone treating him like he had just saved the world? He had gotten six text messages from random girls at school who hadn't bothered to give him the time of day until word got around that he was a hero. _

_Carly's hero._

_He wasn't though, he didn't think about it, it just kind of happened. He saw her, and she was in danger and his reflex was to push her out of the way. He didn't think about the consequences of his actions, they weren't a concern of his at the time. But now he was bedridden. _

_More like stuck. He was a little sore, and a little woozy from the pain meds that his mom had been force feeding him, but overall considering his circumstances, he was fine._

_He was trying not to think about it, the event that had happened twenty minutes prior, but it wasn't something he could soon forget._

_Carly had kissed him, and he had reciprocated, long enough for his mom to burst in and see them kissing. It was still a little surreal, and he pinched himself a couple times after she left, to make sure he didn't dream it._

_He didn't. _

_She had came in talking about how everyone was saying he was a hero, how he was HER hero, and then before he knew it, she was kissing him and he was kissing back. _

_It was all wrong though. He knew that. He knew it didn't mean anything given Carly's frame of mind, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity present itself and not at least somewhat take advantage of it. Maybe he was selfish for taking advantage of the situation, but he did. _

_It wasn't what he expected. She tasted sweet, kind of like how he always imagined in his head, but there was something missing. Being busted in on, he didn't have much time to think about it, his mom being the crazy lovable person she is, with her cup of pills like he was still in the hospital. _

_But it was enough of a scare to send Carly running across the hall and make him scream. _

_He wasn't disappointed that they got interrupted. You would think he would be, but it was weird kissing the love of his life. And thinking about it made his stomach kind of have knots._

_She was Carly after all. After all the times she had turned him down, she had finally given him a chance. Except she didn't really. Her mind wasn't right, she thought he was this amazing hero who saved her life, and while that's possibly true. She was treating him differently._

_Everyone was. _

_The text messages from the girls at school and the kiss from Carly was a lot to take in. So he saved her life, he was still Freddie. And the momentarily love he was getting wouldn't change that._

_But still the kiss, it was just, different than he imagined._

_It was nice, but not in a way that surprises you. Not like… _

_No, he wouldn't think of it like that. He kissed Carly. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet. There had to be a reason he wasn't elated and bursting to tell the whole world._

_If he was being honest, he would probably be okay not telling anyone about it. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. And the mere fact that he didn't want to think about it, made his head hurt a little more than it already did. _

_He wondered how long it would be before things got back to normal. While it was flattering, he didn't really want the attention. _

……_._

_She was in his room without much notice. She was tentative in her steps and he wondered why she was trying to be quiet if she had just come into his room from the fire escape._

_She stood there, shoulders slouched, and a bored expression on her face as she surveyed the room. She smirked when she saw his Galaxy Wars pillowcase, but didn't say anything to him. She let her eyes drift around the room some more before finally coming to land on him._

_He wondered if she was going to actually step away from the window, or if she was just going to stare at him from far away. _

"_Hey nub, glad to see you're still kicking." she says as she steps towards his bed. Her steps less cautious, more like her._

_He raises his eyebrows at her but doesn't say anything._

_She stares back challenging him to say something, crossing her arms across her chest in an annoyed huff as she does so._

_He lets the question of why she didn't use the door cross his mind before asking it._

"_Why didn't you just use the door?"_

_She smirks then. That infuriating smirk that usually comes before an insult._

"_Carly said that Crazy was crazier than usual and I probably wouldn't get to see you until you came back to school." She scoffs and blows some hair out of her face._

"_You really climbed all the way up here?"_

_She takes the time to roll her eyes before she answers. "Yeah what of it, I was just making sure you didn't kick the trashcan."_

_He laughs, "I think you mean kick the bucket." he corrects her with a smirk of his own._

"_Yeah Yeah, whatevs, same thing."_

"_So let me see if I have this right?" ?He half smiles at her to make sure he has her attention before continuing his questioning._

"_You climb all the way up here, because you can't wait three days to see me at school?" He finishes narrowing his eyes at her a little bit. Does she really think he is stupid enough to buy that one?_

_She stares down at him contemplating her words. So she might have had ulterior motives, but the fact that he caught on so quick was quickly grating on her nerves. _

_As much as she hated to admit it, she cared, she really did, but he didn't need to know that. You tell someone like Fredward Benson that and you give the boy power he just doesn't need._

"_I hear you have a fan club now. I have had at least 10 girls ask me for your number."_

_It doesn't go unnoticed by him that she sidesteps the question., but the way she does it catches his attention. _

_So she was the culprit, that's how these girls were getting his number. _

"_I haven't given it out, I figure you getting hit by a taco truck was enough torture for this week, but all bets are off once you are back at school." She finishes smoothly._

_Like she would willingly give out his number to those girls of all people, not likely._

_Okay maybe she wasn't responsible for the text messages._

"_I think Gibby might be giving it out like it's free candy though, because he has had girls at his locker the last two days, and when I asked one of them why they were there, she said if I can't get Freddie's number from you or Carly, I will find a way." she finishes in a fake girly voice as she imitates the girl._

_He groans._

_She laughs at this. _

"_Real nice Sam."_

_She laughs again._

"_You can go now." he huffs out._

_Her laughter fades._

_She groans and roll her eyes. She walks closer to his bed until she is right beside it. She doesn't know if she should sit or just stand there. _

_He watches as she obviously has an inner battle over why she really came._

"_So are you hurt really bad?" She sits on the edge of the bed, in the same spot that Carly was not an hour before._

_She doesn't look at him as she says this, her eyes kind of roam around the room again._

_He smiles._

"_Not too bad, my leg is busted up and I have a few stitches but I didn't kick the trashcan."_

_He teases her, and her eyes flick down to his for the first time since she sat down._

_She fights back a smile, that doesn't go unnoticed._

_She messes his hair up a little, and he doesn't mind because she isn't being any different._

"_Alright dork, now that your still alive and you still have all your limbs…" She gets up off the bed and stands up and stretches her arms over her head._

"_I'm gonna go." She takes leaps instead of steps and she is at the window much faster than it took her to come in._

_He can't help it, he has to know._

"_So you really climbed all the way up here so you could see if I was okay, all because you couldn't wait three days to see me?" He tries again._

_She stops at the window and slowly turns around. Contemplating whether or not she should tell her true intentions._

_She rolls her eyes and is sitting on his bed before he has time to think about it. He watches her as she slowly pulls out a wrapper with something in it from her pocket. _

_It's smashed to where it's almost unrecognizable, and it looks like there could be lent attached to it. She reluctantly places what he now realizes as a bitten off fat cake on his chest. _

_He realizes the significance of this gesture. Sam has just climbed fire escape after fire escape to come to his room to give him a fat cake. _

"_So I guess I thought you would be stuck with vegetables for the next three days, and I might have kind of felt almost bad for you, so I brought you a fatcake. But then I got hungry around the fourth fire escape and took a bite off of it. Be grateful Nub." She rolls her eyes again and he smiles._

"_Thanks Sam." _

"_Yeah yeah whatevs." She is almost at his window again when a thought occurs to him._

"_You wanna sign my cast?" No one has signed his cast yet, and while she will probably draw a bear eating his face, he figures it's probably okay._

_She turns with a smile on her face._

"_Only if I can draw a bear eating you."_

_He laughs and it hurts his sides a little to do so. He winces in pain. He watches as what looks like concern crosses her face but before he can place it for sure, it's gone. Replaced by a smirk._

"_There's a marker in my top drawer." He tells her not wanting to move._

_She opens the drawer that he is talking about and pulls out a black marker._

_She situates herself on the bed so that she is at the foot of his bed and has complete access to his cast. _

_He takes this time to eat his snack._

………_._

_I am looking forward to this episode but I seriously doubt we get much Seddie, and I haven't seen this episode so this isn't really how it's suppose to go down. It's all guessing on my part. Anyways… read, review, don't. Whatever floats your boat. I am trying to get their characterization down, it's seriously hard. _


End file.
